Ultraman X (series)
is the 27th entry in the Ultra Series, trademarked by Tsuburaya Productions, with a cyber theme. It will be airing mid-July as part of New Ultraman Retsuden. Spark Dolls do appear in this series, but its main gimmick is cards. Ultraman X sees the Ultra Series continue to move into a direction to be more competive with Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, and also continues the collectable gimmick concept introduced in Ultraman Ginga and Ginga S. Overview TBA Synopsis A solar flare has awakened Spark Dolls from the depths of the earth and the ocean! Fifteen years later, Daichi Ozora transforms into Ultraman X to battle threats from both aliens and monsters. He is also a member of Xio, a team created to battle the monstrous threats. Daichi's Kaiju Lab is a segment at the end of the show where Daichi and X will feature the Spark Dolls and Cyber Cards of the week. Characters Protagonist *Daichi Ozora Xio *Asuna Yamase *Wataru Kazama *Hayato Kishima *Takeru Yamagishi *Chiaki Matsudo *Mamoru Mikazuki *Rui Takada *Sayuri Tachibana *Shotaro Kamiki UNVER (Ultimate Noxious event Versus Earth Ranger) *Daisuke Minamikawa Ozora Family *Takashi Ozora *Haruka Ozora Other characters *Yuki Harusaki *Isamu Kazama *Chizuru Ueki *Yamato Suda *Hana Suda *Hiromi Kamiki *Yuki Kamiki *Kaoru Tachibana *Michiru Tachibana *Sakura Aizawa *Kaori Aizawa *Nanako Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Ultraman X Category:Productions Category:Heisei Ultra Series Returning characters *UPG **Arisa Sugita Ultras *Ultraman X *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Max/Kaito Touma (human form) *Ultraman Ginga Victory **Ultraman Victory/Shou (human host) **Ultraman Ginga/Hikaru Raido (human host) *Ultraman Cosmos (mentioned) *Ultraman Ace (flashback) *Ultraman Leo (flashback) *Astra (flashback) *Ultraseven (mentioned) *Ultraman Gaia (Cameo/apparition) *Ultraman Dyna (Cameo/apparition) *Ultraman Tiga (Cameo/apparition) *Ultraman Nexus Kaiju & Seijin Good *Alien Fanton Guruman *Alien Gold tE-rU *Rudian *Alien Valky Halky *Alien Icarus Icary *Alien Nackle Nackley *Samekujira Jolly *Shepherdon (flashback) *Windom (flashback) *Agira (flashback) *Miclas (flashback) *Pigmon *Space Cats Mu *Gomora **EX Gomora (control by the evil alien) Cyber Kaiju NOTE: This list only covers the Cyber Kaiju's physical appearance, not in their Cyber Cards form. *Cyber Gomora Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Ultraman X Category:Productions Category:Heisei Ultra Series Evil *Demaaga **Tsurugi Demaaga *Underground Woman *Telesdon *Alien Zarab *Bemstar *Alien Nackle Bandero *Black King **Black King Drill Custom *Gargorgon *Alien Sran Quila *Zetton *Dark Star Cluster **Dada **Alien Zetton **Alien Babarue **Kemur Man **Cicada Woman *Alien Akumania *Alien Pedan *King Joe *Zaragas *Guar Army **Guar Spectre ***Mold Spectre ***Gina Spectre ***Juda Spectre (soul) **Alien Magma **Alien Shaplay **Mecha Gomora *Alien Makindo *Red King **EX Red King *Dorako *M1 Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Ultraman X Category:Productions Category:Heisei Ultra Series Neutral NOTE: This list refers to monsters that only poses animalistic traits, becoming hostile for several reasons or just simply any Ultra Kaiju that had no alignment. *Bemular *Banila *Aboras *Pestar *Peguila *Magular *Birdon *Houlinga *Gomess (S) *Gubila *King Guesra Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Ultraman X Category:Productions Category:Heisei Ultra Series DVD Release TBA Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : *Narrator, : Staff *Directed by: Kiyotaka Taguchi, Takanori Tsujimoto, Yuichi Abe, Taku Tomita, Koichi Sakamoto *Written By: Yuji Kobayashi, Takao Nakano, Hirotoshi Kobayashi, Hisako Kurosawa Music TBA Gallery Ultraman X posterI.png|Promotional poster More xxx.png|A promotional web poster Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Ultraman X Category:Productions Category:Heisei Ultra Series